


Same As It Never Was Until Then

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: a tmnt rp





	Same As It Never Was Until Then

After the death of Splinter and the disappearance of Donatello the remaining brothers split apart with wounds not completely healed. Leo was the first to leave but he didn't travel alone. Bluu remain beside him as his eyes.  
Mikey later took his own path after leaving Raph.  
Dana recently met Raph while he was on his journey. He was 33 and she was 18. Dana was a survivor of the apocalypse that Shredder caused. They recently became lovers as they found out they had a lot in common.  
Leo was now blind and couldn't see anymore but thankfully he had his lover and best friend by his side Bluu. They were hiding out in a nearby cave as that was their temporary home.  
She woke up one grey morning, yawning and stretching her late 30 year old then stood up to wash her face from the fresh water she collected the other day.  
Raph flicked the flame from his lighter and lit another cigar by the window. Third stick for the day but he rather have a smoke without stinking the house.  
Dana was inside the house preparing lunch for him when he came back.  
Leo woke up and yawned and got up feeling around for Bluu.  
Bluu heard him and turned and head back to their bed. She gently grabbed his hand and helped him out of bed.   
“Morning, “she answered plainly.  
“Have you heard from April?,”he asked after exhaling smoke then gazing at her.  
Dana shook her head no looking at the wall sadly.  
“I haven't heard from her in three days.”  
Leo held onto her hand and stood up and walked with her.  
“Morning.”  
Bluu smiled a bit. As she lead him outside the mouth of the cave, his scars from his face and scalp revealed themselves under the light. They were a few weeks old but yet still fresh as her memories when they gleam red after he collapsed at her feet that day.  
Raph nods and took a drag again then crushes the end with his ashtray and stood. He walks over to Dana to hug her from behind.   
“What your whipping today?,”he asked with an honest smile and rests his chin on her shoulder.  
Dana smiled and put her arms up to hug him back.  
“Well it's a tuna casserole.”  
Leo smiled at her as he squeezed her hand in his and stroked her cheek with the other.  
He turns his face away to make a quick funny “Blegh” face.  
Bluu frowned a bit but his comfort made her feel better. “I'll find us something to eat back from town,”she said.  
Dana just giggled.  
“And turkey sandwiches silly.”  
Leo nodded and he let go of her hand and sat down in the cave.  
Bluu grabbed her bag and a jacket before leaving the gave.  
She stared back at Leo for a minute then left.  
I should've been there sooner she thought to herself as she headed to the thick woods and tall grass.  
She transforms into a human woman and puts her hood over her head as she took the dirt road.  
He chuckles  
“I take the Turkey sandwiches instead of that casserole.”  
He pats at her butt then retreat to bathroom.  
Dana laughed as she sat down in a chair and started eating the casserole.  
Leo continued to wait for Bluu since he couldn't see.  
He came back from washing his hands and sits join her.  
Bluu arrived at a market just around the outskirts of the falling city of New York. Even though food was getting scarce each month, Bluu managed to find some fish and a pound of rice. She finished purchasing their meal and hurried back mucky road undetected.  
Dana continued to eat while looking at the sky outside their abandoned house.  
Leo heard footsteps coming to the mouth of the cave and used his nose to smell who it was. It was the scent of Bluu.  
“Hey! I brought you your favorite!,”she smiled,”Fish ‘n’ rice!”  
He bit at his sandwich then a swig of his water quietly.  
Dana was happy and content living with and being with Raph. She soon finished her portion of the casserole and wrapped up the rest and put it in the fridge.  
Leo smiled at that and nodded.  
“Well I can't wait to eat it especially made by you!” he said happily.  
Bluu laughed.  
“I'll get it ready then!”  
It took her only a half hour to set the small fire and preparing the fishes. The rice was later boiled over the same fire as she brought out Leo's plate and chopsticks. Once the food was ready, she guides Leo's hands on his plate and chopsticks.  
“Careful its hot,”Bluu said.  
Raph stood after eating his last bite.  
“Thanks for the meal, babe,”Raph smiled and gave her a kiss while washing his plate and silverware.  
Dana happily kissed him back stroking his cheek rubbing his thigh.  
“You're welcome sweetie.”  
Leo felt for his plate and chopsticks and started eating small portions of the fish and rice.  
“Want the main course?,”he asks as his hands roam around her hips as well.  
Bluu took delicate bites as she kept her gaze at him.  
Dana blushed and nodded.  
Leo took his time eating his food savoring every bite like it was his last.  
“You can some more from my plate,”Bluu said,”I can always find something to eat afterwards.”  
He hoist Dana up so that her legs hook around his waist then carried her to the bedroom.  
Dana squeaked and giggled blushing holding onto Raph.  
Leo shook his head no smiling.  
“No honey it’s ok. I’m getting full anyways. You have it ok?” he said finishing his meal.  
Bluu nods sadly.  
“Ok but I just want … to do something... to make up to you. I mean … I should've been there…”  
He set them both down into the softness of the white sheeted bed. Raph kissed at her lips with deep passion.  
Dana moaned into the kiss kissing him roughly.  
Leo sighed stroking her cheek.  
“It’s not your fault sweetie. Please don’t beat yourself up over it.”  
Bluu held his hand then kissed at it.  
“I know,”she said softly, “I love you so much.”  
He pulls of her top then leaves her lips and journey from her jaw to her neck.  
Dana mewled softly gripping his shoulders.  
“I love you Raph.”  
Leo smiled and felt for her lips kissing her softly but with passion.  
“I love you more.”  
She placed her meal down and brought his lips to mold well with hers as they shared their passionate kiss until they broke it for air. Then Bluu’s lips sent butterfly kisses at each scar on his head.  
He lifts his head to face hers with a generous smile.  
“Love you too babe ‘n’ don't forget it.”  
He kissed her nose before going back to work.  
Dana rolled her head back as she whimpered in pleasure.  
Leo churred softly as he gripped onto her arms desperately.  
Bluu enjoyed the sounds he made and rubbed his shoulders as she continued.  
He draw out his tongue savored her further down. Raph also added teeth to make more love marks to his mate.  
Dana whimpered softly and arched her back.  
Leo chirped and he rubbed her hips kissing and sucking her neck.  
She sighed and closed her eyes but didn't held back.  
His hands squeezed at her breasts.  
Dana groaned and shuddered in delight.  
Leo went down kissing and sucking her shoulders leaving more hickeys in his wake.  
“Ooh, Leo,”Bluu breathed. She hugged him close granting him more access as she could.  
He moved one of his hands to taste her mounds of flesh. Raph sucked and licked at her breast until her nipple harden.  
Dana moaned holding his bald head closer to her chest.  
Leo took her shirt off and sucked at a nipple pinching the other one.  
Bluu responded with heavier breathing as her cheeks burned red. Her back curved to bring her chest further towards him.  
He leaves her bud swollen then moved his mouth to tease the other between his teeth.  
Dana mewled softly rubbing his plastron.  
Leo switched nipples abandoning the one he just sucked.  
“L-Leo...Mm!,”Bluu moaned.  
She couldn't support herself anymore now that womanhood turned moist.  
He flicks his tongue around the nipple until erected then made more hickies down her ribcage then her stomach.  
Dana whimpered softly wrapping her legs around his waist as she came.  
Leo grunted then he sucked on her clit after pulling down her bottoms and underwear.  
Bluu’s back laid completely flat and moaned even louder massaging his scalp.  
Raph smirked. He slid his two fingers inside her to feel her moistness.  
Dana moaned again arching her back.  
“Ahh Raph!”  
Leo rubbed her clit with his thumb then slid his tongue inside her lapping at her juices coating her inner walls.  
He took the rest of her annoying cloth wear and dove his face between her inner thighs. He stroke her clitoris with his tongue and fingered her some more. He wanted to make her cum.  
Her legs trembled for mercy. His name still rang in his ears as she moaned.  
Dana moaned and orgasmed into his mouth as she blushed.  
Leo lapped at her g spot and then greedily lapped up her cum swallowing it.  
She hissed as released herself onto his eager tongue.  
He sucks it off his fingers then took the rest off her swollen walls using his tongue.  
Dana moaned as her body squirmed and racked with pleasure.  
Leo took out his dick and penetrated her walls with it so eagerly.  
Bluu cried out. Her body shook from his size but she was able to adjust and cling his waist by her knees just to show that she's ready.  
He lifts his head with a smirk as he licked at her sweet nectar from his lips. Raph towered her and pulled his member and shoved himself inside.  
Dana moaned and arched her back raking her nails down his shoulders.  
Leo groaned at how tight her inner walls clenched around him as he thrusted.  
Bluu whimpered and began panting.  
Raph moved his hips back and forth in a slow pace at first but the way that she held him so well, he pounded her harder.  
“Ahh Raph please!” Dana said as she moaned and mewled.  
Leo grunted as he thrusted deeper and harder into her almost there to her core.  
She couldn't help but move into the same rhythm as his and moaned again.  
His inhuman speed paid off from the sound of the bed then his name ringing in his ears multiple times.  
Dana cried out and squeaked with pleasure as her toes curled.  
Leo reached her core and pounded mercilessly into it groaning.  
“Leo...Leo kiss me!,”she cried.  
His powerful thrusts final driven him off the edge, he groans as he was close to reaching his high.  
Dana whimpered as she came heavily around his dick.  
Leo came inside her spilling his seed into her as he kissed her passionately.  
Bluu whimpered again between their locked lips. Her body stiffened and she climaxed afterwards.  
Raph thrusted for the final time then released inside her womb with a low grunt.  
Dana moaned then panted.  
Leo pulled out of her panting.  
Bluu grunts then kissed at his sweaty face again.  
His body froze as he finished filling her. Raph didn't no he held his breath until he pulled himself out then panted next to Dana with only his arm over her.  
“I missed this,”he sighed.  
Dana cuddled against him and sighed as well.  
“Me too.”  
Leo churred and smiled at her and kissed her cheek.  
She smiled back and allowed him to rest his head onto her chest before she fell asleep.  
He kissed her forehead before cuddling Dana then sleep.  
Dana fell asleep as well snuggling into her lover’s embrace.  
Leo laid down next to her wrapping his arm around her drifting off to sleep.  
The End


End file.
